


A Sudden Change

by eli_the_aro



Series: Xanlow Week 2016 [3]
Category: Fire Emblem: If | Fire Emblem: Fates
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Modern AU, Silly, Xanlow Week 2016, day 3: fear
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-29
Updated: 2016-09-29
Packaged: 2018-08-18 11:07:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 459
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8160016
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eli_the_aro/pseuds/eli_the_aro
Summary: Inigo learns some shocking news from Owain.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Lilmissprine](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lilmissprine/gifts).



Inigo was simply going about his day, sipping a chai tea latte from a nearby cafe and thinking about the chem homework when he heard Owain crying bloody murder. He turned in a panic towards his friend who grabbed his free hand, looking pale with tears gathering in his eyes.

“O-Owain?! What-What happened?!” he cried, keeping a tight grip on his friend’s hand.

“These lords of the stars have done the unthinkable! They have looked to their domain and found an extra zodiac! Now we are all of different ilk, and I’m a _Gemini_ , Inigo! A _**Gemini**_!!” Owain all but sobbed, and Inigo let out a breath of relief now that he knew no one was dead before panic welled up in his throat again.

“Wh-what?” he whispered, taking his hand from Owain’s to check his phone, and sure enough there were multiple articles on it, discussing the new dates. He let out a quiet breath of “no” as he read it, seeing his “new” sign. “I-I’m not a Cancer… I’m a Leo! Yeah! I-I’m a-a-” he felt tears welling in his eyes, and thus he turned, and he ran.

…

He realized he was at Xander’s dorm once he finally stopped running, but kept jittering anxiously. He knocked on the door, and his boyfriend quickly opened it. 

“Oh, Ini- Inigo, what’s wrong?” his voice went from happy to incredibly concerned, and Inigo collapsed onto Xander’s chest, heaving with unshed tears. “Inigo?!”

“X-Xander! They-they’ve changed the- the zodiac! I-I’m a C-Cancer n-now!” he sobbed as Xande brought him into the room, closing the door behind him. He then pulled Inigo away from his chest, giving him a confused look.

“The zodiac? I thought Owain had gone to the _hospital_ again with how you reacted-”

“A _Cancer_ , Xander! My whole life has been a _lie_!” he babbled, and Xander sighed, patting his boyfriend’s back in an attempt to calm him.

“There, there darling…” Xander sighed at his boyfriend’s shenanigans, but smiled slightly as the pink haired man cuddled up into him. As silly as the reason was for his boyfriend to get so upset, it was nice to comfort his lover. He placed a gentle kiss on Inigo’s head, and moved to open up youtube on his computer. Cat videos often cheered up the man, and Xander wasn’t about to deny that he found them comforting as well.

…

An hour of watching cat videos and cuddling later, Inigo was back to normal and rid of any fear of sudden changes. 

It helped that Xander was right beside him, kissing him occasionally.

…

Niles teased both Owain and Inigo mercilessly for being so terrified over something so stupid changing and Xander for being a “virgin”, as per his new sign the next day.

**Author's Note:**

> Y'ALL I PANICKED WHEN I HEARD I WAS A GEMINI B/C THATS A FUCKIN LIE and its fake so it's ok but i love this anyways comment if u liked it!!! tomorrow: return!!


End file.
